No amount of money, Can stop me from loving you
by AriaHozuki
Summary: CECI N'EST PAS RELIEE A GLEE/KLAINE! C'est un OS sur l'univers Struck By Lightning/Carson Phillips journal de Chris Colfer. Sur le couple Nicholas Forbes & Scott Thomas. - Après l'enterrement de Carson, Nicholas pense a ce qu'il va devenir maintenant que la seule personne qui connaissait son secret est morte. Continuer a se cacher? Est-ce ce que veut Scott? POV Nicholas. FLUFF.


Alors voila ce One Shot n'a rien a voir avec Glee! C'est un one shot sur le couple Nicholas Forbes & Scott Thomas de Struck By Lightning le film et The Carson Phillips journal de Chris Colfer. - Inutile de préciser que rien ne m'appartient. Tout ça appartient a Mr Colfer héhé- Mais je voulais absolument faire un one shot sur eux parce que ils sont trop mignon et je les ship genre trop mais a mon grand desespoir y a pas encore de fics donc.. Je la met la sachant pas trop ou la placer sorry.. ésperant que ca vous plaise! Laisser une review :) (Pardon d'avance pour les fautes..)

Mort. Il était mort. La seul personne qui savait, qui ne saurait jamais d'ailleurs. A propos de moi, de nous. De ça. Carson Phillips.

Ne soyons pas hypocrite, ce n'est pas comme si sa mort m'attristait réellement, on a passé des années entre haine et indifférence, l'échelle sociale nous séparant de toute façon. Je devrait même être soulagé, n'est-ce pas? Que mon secret soit vouée au silence a jamais, gardé précieusement dans une tombe sous terre. Quoi que non, c'est rude. Je suis humain, j'ai des sentiments. Sa mort me touche, plus que je n'aurait jamais cru. Il était la seul personne qui savait, la seul qui savait et pourtant ne nous avait pas jugé. Malgré ce qu'il nous a fait subir, rien n'était dans le but de nous nuir, je n'est jamais vu une once de dégoût sur son visage, il a même pu se montrer.. Gentil. Et je devrait probablement bénir le ciel que ce soit lui qui nous ai surpris ce fameux jour. Mais ce sera la première et dernière fois que sa arrive.

Je m'appelle Nicholas Forbes.

Que dire? Jeune adolescent, riche, bien dans sa peau, populaire.. Pas vraiment a plaindre donc.

Jusqu'au jour ou je me suis rendu a l'évidence, a cette putain d'évidence, a cette chose que je ne pouvait pas contrôler, peut importe combien je pouvais essayer. Puis il est entré dans ma vie, et j'ai arrêter d'essayer, pour tenter de suivre le dicton « pour vivre heureux, vivons caché ». Je ne garantit pas l'efficacité cela dit.

Cette chose? Je suis Gay. Un jeune, beau et riche adolescent gay vivant à Clovis. CLOVIS. Un petit trou perdu au millieu de nul part, le genre d'endroit qui n'apparaît même pas sur une carte. Le genre d'endroit très conservateur et attaché aux valeurs familiales. Majoritairement- non, - Entièrement homophobe donc. Rien que l'évocation des homosexuels incite a la haine et au dégout – Grand parents, Parents, Enfants.. C'est comme ça que sa fonctionne, c'est une valeur qui se transmet.

Le plus dur dans tout ça? Mes parents. Pas compliqué de deviné qu'ils sont homophobes jusqu'à la moêle. Il suffirait qu'il ai vent ce mes penchants pour me desherité et me jeter a la rue sur le champ.

Le choix est vite fait n'est-ce pas? Que deviendrais-je si sa arrive hein? Je préfère encore être frappé par la foudre a mon tour.

Mais.. Il a fallu qu'il vienne s'en mêler, qu'il entre dans ma vie et chamboule tout ce a quoi je m'accrochait, tout ce que je pensait juste pour mon avenir.

Scott Thomas, la personne dont je suis amoureux.

- Hey Nicholas. Dit une voix derrière mon dos. La cérémonie est fini, on va quelque part?

Je reconnaitrai cette voix entre milles. Je me retourne doucement pour faire face a la personne qui se tient droit devant, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

Ne me voyant pas répondre, sa main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule. Comme il fait toujours quand mes pensées s'égarent. Un frisson prenant possession de mon corps, comme a chaque fois.

- Oui. Allons quelque part.. un endroit discret d'accord? Répondis-je tout en croisant son regard. Au cas ou, tu sais.. Je voudrait pas qu'on soit vu.. encore une fois.

Son regard s'assombrit. Comme toujours. Il pense que j'ai honte de lui. De nous. Malgré que je m'efforce a lui dire le contraire. Je ne peut pas lui en vouloir de penser ça cependant.

Nous marchons dans le silence. Mais pas un silence lourd, le genre de silence apaisant qui te fait sentir comme si tout allait bien se passer, comme si tout était juste dans le monde. Parce que tu marche avec la personne que tu aime et que les mots n'ont même pas besoin d'exister. Le monde n'a pas besoin d'exister. Le vent froid soufflant a travers les arbres, nous décoiffant au passage me faisait le plus grand bien. J'avais cette impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer. Nous arrivions en bas d'un arbre, l'arbre de notre champ. Celui ou nous nous rendions toujours pour avoir un peu d'intimité. C'était beau et calme, et jamais personne ne prenait la peine de s'aventurer par ici. On pouvais juste passez des heures l'un contre l'autre assis dans l'herbe ou contre des arbres. Juste a écouter le bruit du vent ou des oiseaux chantant au dessus de nous. Juste nous deux. Les mains liées comme seul point d'attache, regardant le ciel.. Essayant parfois de trouver des formes aux nuages. C'était stupide, mais ce genre de moment dépourvu de toute pression m'apaisait. C'était ce genre de moment que je chérissait plus que tout au monde.

Le silence finit par se briser cela dit, sans pour autant briser la bulle dans laquelle nous étions, juste nous deux.

- Dit Nicholas, après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pensais.. Il s'arrêta pour me faire face. Donc je pensait.. Que peut être, on pourrait le dire au lycée.. A propos de nous je veut dire. Honnêtement je suis fatigué d'agir comme je faisait quelque chose de mal ok? Je peut pas supporter de devoir prétendre d'être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Il s'arrêta a bout de souffle, étudiant mon expression un air inquiet sur le visage. Adorable.

Mais que répondre a ça?

- Scott, soufflais-je, exténuée de toujours revenir la dessus. Tu sais ce qu'il en est n'est-ce pas? N'avons nous pas aborder le sujet des milliers de fois? Je ne peut pas d'accord! Tu le sais très bien! Mes parents.. Ils- ils.. balbutiais-je des larmes brouillant ma vue. Tu sais ce qu'il me ferait? Je n'existerais plus! Ou pourrais-je bien aller hein? Sans argent, RIEN!

Voyant que je commençais a craquer, il s'approcha doucement et m'entoura dans une étreinte rassurante. Nous étions au millieu d'un champ, loin de tout. Personne ne nous verrais. Me rendant compte du ridicule de ma situation et de la fierté que je venait encore de perdre, je me retirais brusquement, plus que je n'aurait voulu. Il me regarda, m'interrogeant du regard, comme si pleurer devant lui était une chose tout a fait normal. Bordel depuis quand une tel chose était devenu normal?

- Ecoute Nicholas, Dit-il en prenant possession de ma main, Je sais tout ça. Mais merde pourquoi tu continue a te voiler la face? Tu crois que tu va pouvoir faire semblant toute ta vie? Et tu oublie un détail dans l'histoire. Tu m'as moi.. Non? J'ai juste.. C'est bon oublie, j'en ai marre. Laissons les chose tel quel et attendons la prochaine fois ou on se fera prendre quand je te ferait une fellation dans les toilettes du lycée.

La colère me montait au joue. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose comme ça, comme si c'était rien? Comme s'il souhaitait que ça arrive?

- Ah c'est comme ça? Murmurais-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Tu va agir comme ça maintenant? Scott, je pensais vraiment que tu serais celui qui me comprendrait le mieux. Tes parents sont peut être compréhensif mais tout le monde n'a pas cette chance. Souviens toi la peur que tu avait avant de leur annoncer.

- Ok, ok fais comme tu veut. Mais je resterais pas ton sale petit secret pour toujours, je mérite mieux que ça. Souffla t-il, agaçée.

Il allait me quitter. Si je faisait rien, il allait me quitter. La seule personne que je n'est jamais aimé allait me quitter, m'abandonner ici avec ces gens qui ne comprennent pas, qui ne comprennent rien.

- Scott? Chuchotais-je, peu sûr de moi. Et si.. Si on ne leur disait jamais et que.. Juste on, on partait juste tout les deux, quelque part.. Après le lycée. Vivre ensemble tout ça. Je peut pas te promettre qu'un jour j'irais crier sur tout les toits que j'aime les hommes mais.. Je t'aime toi okay? Et bien que ça me fasse chier y a rien que je puisse faire pour ça. Et je serait prêt a je sais pas..Si on essayai d'entrer dans la même université.. Tu sais avoir un rêve, un peu comme Carson. Un but. Je peut pas supporter de penser que je vais rester piégé ici toute ma vie. Devoir épouser une femme que je n'aimerais pas, élever des enfants. C'est des choses auxquels je m'était résolu.. Mais tu est arrivé et honnêtement je suis plus sur de rien ok? Je peut juste pas supporter la pensée de te perdre, de te voir partir réaliser tes rêves loin de moi, dans les bras d'un autre. Ca me tue plus que je voudrait que ca ne le fasse. Et la je suis juste sur d'une chose c'est que je t'aime. Terminais-je en fermant les yeux, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

Perdu dans mes pensées encore une fois, encore sous le choc de ce que je venait juste d'avouer a haute voix je ne me rendit pas compte de l'étreinte dans laquelle j'était emporté. Un souffle chaud contre mon cou me fit reprendre conscience. En levant les yeux une vision des plus belle s'offrit a moi. Scott me regardant.. Avec ce regard, ce magnifique regard tendre qu'il avait parfois. Celui qui me rassurait toujours, que peut importe ce qui se passait, peut importe si ma journée craignait tant que ce regard pouvait se poser sur moi, tant que ces bras m'entourait le corps, que ses doigts se mêlais au mien dans une harmonie parfaite.. Tout irais bien. Ce regard qui disait qu'il était la et qu'il le resterai. Un sourire étira mes lèvres sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Fixant son regard je m'approchai, sentant son souffle chaud de plus en plus près.

- Merci.. Chuchota t-il, les yeux embuée par l'émotion. Tu sais pas a quel point j'ai attendu que tu me dise ça. Je-je je t'aime tellement.. J'avait cette impression que j'était juste la pour t'amuser tu vois? Et ca fait putain de mal. Ce jour dans les toilettes.. J'avoue, j'avait juste envie de dire a Carson d'aller le dire, d'ériger un panneau lumineux s'il le fallait. Je voulais juste.. Qu'on sache que tu était mien. Et quand tu m'a parler comme si j'était.. Comme si j'était rien, j'avait tellement mal Et-..

Sentant mes larmes montée je coupit court a sa tirade en écrasant ma bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant comme si ma vie en dépendait. Parce que ma vie en dépendait. Elle dépendait de cet homme blond devant moi. Approfondissant le baiser, resserrant nos corps, nous étions juste.. Nous. Et ca faisait tellement du bien. Sans faire attention je sentit des larmes tracer leurs route sur mes joues. Je ne sais pas si c'était des larmes de bonheur ou de tristesse ou même de soulagement.. A vrai dire j'en avait rien a faire car l'homme que j'aimais était avec moi, et il allait le rester. Caressant ma joue il chassa mes larmes, tout en souriant contre ma bouche. Mon coeur tambourinai plus qu'il ne devrait. Mettant fin au baiser nos front se posèrent automatiquement l'un contre l'autre. On se fixai en souriant. C'était beau. Je ne voyais pas ce que les gens pouvaient voir de mal la dedans.. C'était juste de l'amour et j'était juste heureux.

- Je t'aime. Sussurais-je tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi. Et.. Nous devrions commencer a chercher appartements et universités tu ne pense pas? Ajouta t-il en souriant. L'année est bientôt fini..

Je ris de son empressement enfantin. C'était juste tellement mignon. J'hochai la tête toujours souriant. Ne pouvant juste pas me décoller de la créature qui se dessinai en face de moi, contre moi, qui était a moi. Et pour aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra.

- En effet, on devrait. Et on le fera aussitôt qu'on sera chez toi, ok? Répondis-je, carressant la paume de sa main avec mon pouce. On en parlera a tes parents, ils pourront sans doute nous aider. Scott? L'interrogeais-je.

Il hocha la tête tout en me fixant intensément. Attendant la suite.

- Je suis pressé d'y être. Dis-je en lui volant un baiser.

- Moi aussi. Plus que pressé. Murmura t-il en souriant.

Nous étions nous. Peut importe ce que nous allions vivre et traverser. Tant qu'a la fin de la journée il soit présent avec moi, les conséquences pouvaient aller se faire foutre. Je ne voit pas ma vie autrement, pas sans lui. Et l'année prochaine, c'est un nouveau cap que nous franchirons.. Ensemble.

Avis? j'hésite a ajouter une petite sequel.. devrais-je ?


End file.
